Cufflinks
by Twisted Twilight Tales
Summary: What happens when the boss of Swan's Domestic Service's organises an extravagant ball for her birthday and invites all employees? Can Edward escape his step family for one evening and turn into Prince Charming to impress his boss?


**Twisted Twilight Tales" O/S Contest**

**Fairy Tale Chosen:** Cinderella

**Title:** Cufflinks

**Word Count:** 14,988

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Edward / Bella

**Summary:** What happens when the boss of Swan's Domestic Service's organises an extravagant ball for her birthday and invites all employees? Can Edward escape his step family for one evening and turn into Prince Charming to impress his boss?

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. Any reference to actual persons is fictional and intended as entertainment only. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Cufflinks**

_Edward's Point Of View_

I managed to smile to myself as I walked past the main entrance of the building I called my workplace. I was overjoyed at the fact that I would only have to endure another week's of self-inflicted brain stagnation before I was set free.

I looked up at the sign and at the large letters displaying the name of the industry I was temporarily working for; _Swan's Domestic Services_. I raised my eyebrows and pushed my necessary, large glasses back up the bridge of my nose with my index finger, letting out a loud, pained sigh. I had tolerated this job for fifty weeks, and every one of those weeks had consisted of the same mind numbing routine, not that I minded routine – just the one that waited here for me, everyday.

I kicked my foot against the bottom step that led to the imposing entrance, before turning sharply and making my way towards the back door, the door that slaves like me had to use.

I chuckled as I referred to myself as a slave, when really, I should have been thankful that my step-dad had secured me a job here for the last year. It had enabled me to save enough money to top up my trust fund and pay for the college course I was so desperate to study. My step-dad had also been helpful by insisting

that I live with him, and his two sons, until I left for college. The money saving aspect of the offer was too generous for me to ignore, but the living arrangement had also worked out well for him. He now had a clean house, freshly prepared meals, and regularly washed and ironed clothes, all courtesy of yours truly. I didn't actually pay money to live with him, but I sure as hell paid in other ways.

Staying at Carlisle's, my step-dad's, had not been easy though. I had two step-brothers that I had to suffer whilst staying there; Jasper and Emmett. Jasper seemed jealous of my academic achievements, and he never missed a chance to vindictively discredit me. Emmett, on the other hand, was built like a bear with brains to match, and he constantly pushed me around physically, his strength the only asset he possessed. They both worked in the administration office of _Swan's Domestic Services_, and were lucky enough to be allowed to use the main entrance, unlike me.

Carlisle had never really supported me before, so it had been a huge gesture on his part, and surprise on mine, to get this job. But, once again, the fact that I worked at the same thing, day in, day out, was used to my step-dad's advantage, and I had to continue the same work at home, slaving for my lazy step brothers.

I grinned as I thought about my future, the fact that I would be leaving this town within the week and the exciting adventure that was about to begin, a new chapter of my life waiting to unfold, as I left to study my architecture course at Manchester University. I smiled cheerfully at the thought of the one wondrous thing that had happened in my life over the past year; Alice. She had been a most amazing woman, and I had spent two secret months dating, romancing, loving and cherishing every part of her. My memory danced with images of her short, black, spikey hair, her dancing ability and the lessons that she insisted I take with her. If nothing else, I was now skilled in ballroom dancing and could even manage a sneaky little Latin dance when the mood took me. Moving on the dance floor wasn't all we had learned together…we had learned how to love, to make love, to please each other, lose and then find ourselves again… But now she was gone, she had moved away several months ago when her parents had left this sleepy town behind. I missed her, or rather, if I was honest, I missed the comfort and warmth of her body, I missed the conversations and laughter we had shared.

I thought back to the fact that both Jasper and Emmett thought that I was still a virgin at the age of twenty and how it was a constant topic of ridicule to them. How little they knew. Just because I looked as I did, didn't mean that I hadn't had any girlfriends or lovers. It was boring to listen to their incessant ramblings about how I'd faint if a woman so much as looked at me, never mind placed her hands or, heaven forbid, her lips on me. I'd had women's lips on every part of my body, and my lips had been on places that they could only dream about. I was a faithful lover, and even though I'd only had two sexual relationships, I had loved both the women I had been with.

"Edward!" an elderly lady, my supervisor, greeted me. I smiled at the friendly woman who I worked with and chuckled to myself at the ridiculous clashing of her smart suit worn with a flowery apron. Every day she dressed exactly the same, but then again, so did I. I dressed smartly but comfortably-grey slacks, lace up brown shoes, a white shirt with a tie, and a V-neck cardigan. I always styled my hair neatly in a morning, combing my wild mess into a side parting before placing my dark rimmed glasses over my eyes. I really had such bad eyesight that without my glasses I couldn't see anything but a fussy blur. They were kept religiously on my bedside table every night; the last thing I removed before I went to sleep, and the first thing I reached for on a morning. I knew I'd inherited my bad eye-sight from my dad, although my mother, God rest her soul, had perfect vision where her eyes were concerned, just not when it came to her second husband, Carlisle.

I often thought of my parents, I wondered whether my dad would be proud of me. I had worked hard to get to university and follow in his footsteps as an architect. I remembered the times he had taken me, and my older sister, Rosalie, to visit museums and old ruins, and the way I had always been fascinated by the buildings and structures. I still missed Dad, taken from us when I was nine and my sister fifteen. He'd been killed in a vicious storm, losing control of his car in the rain. My mother withdrew into herself completely, leaving Rosalie to look after me, and, as my elder sister, she had done a great job; we were still extremely close. But she was based in France now, a freelance photographer, moving around constantly. I was grateful that she was arriving in England tomorrow; I would have the chance to catch up and discuss things with her that I would never share with anyone else. I also wanted to talk to her about an urgent matter that was causing me some worry and concern…the annual birthday ball of Isabella Swan, head of _Swan's Domestic Services_.

Isabella Swan. Even her name caused me to shiver with excitement. I had never met the woman but was secretly obsessed with her. Most men had a pile of porno magazine stashed under their bed, me, I had magazines that featured her. I knew everything about her, all her childhood history, how she had built the company up, that she now ran, and, more than anything else, I knew and saw what a beautiful woman she was. I had never felt such a strong pull towards someone who I had never met.

My mind switched, and I recalled how things ended up to being as they were at the moment. I shuddered involuntarily when I remembered the day my mother announced that she had met someone else, someone who was going to be my new father. She had stated that I would also have two older brothers to confide in. Rosalie had immediately flipped, taking an instant dislike to Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet, claiming that Carlisle was too controlling, Jasper was a sneaky little shit, and that she would never, ever, feel safe being left alone with Emmett. She never even moved in with us, she packed her bags and left, promising to write to me, which she did. Her letters were short, but informative; my replies were long, descriptive and written over several days.

My letters got longer after our mother passed away just two years ago. We both needed the unconditional support that we gave each other. But Rosalie had to work, and I had been sent to boarding school to finish my last academic year. Our mother's death was a huge shock to both of us; she had been ill for only a short time, hiding it from us, only telling Carlisle. But when the cancer had eventually claimed her, it had at least been quick. She only had to keep the facts from us for three months. But it gave neither of us any chance for closure with her, and her death and the loss of her in my life had hurt me in a way I could never describe.

I had buried myself in books, and, to this day, I still read furiously, devouring every written word in the literature I chose. During the weekends, I was usually in the local library, seeking and finding a respite from my step-family. I took books everywhere with me, even reading during my lunch break in the small quiet café just a few streets away from where I worked. It was the highlight of my day. Well, that and night time when I could dream freely about Isabella.

I smiled at Jenny as I passed her and pushed my glasses up my nose again. I hung my jacket carefully on my designated hook, swapping its warm mass for my cold white apron that was part of the uniform I had to wear before I could attend to my daily tasks.

"We've got tons of ironing coming in today, Edward, get that iron steamed up, we're all going to be busy!" Jenny shouted.

"Can we have the radio on again today, Jenny?"

Jenny turned and smiled at me. "Of course, Edward. You know you don't have to ask."

I nodded courteously back to her and strode to the shelf where the radio was positioned.

One of the other girls wolf whistled at me, and I felt a blush rise across my cheeks but smiled at the woman responsible for the compliment.

"You're looking HOT today, Eddie!" she purred.

I grinned, I was used to the teasing that came my way everyday, and it was expected seeing as I was the only man in a department full of women. I knew the women I worked with liked to flirt with me, they liked to think that they were winding me up a little bit. But I knew better, I knew that if I so much as responded to any one of them, they would be the ones blushing. I liked the fact that I could hide behind the way I looked, it meant people never expected anything from me, people tended to treat me as part of the furniture. It gave me an incredible insight into what made people tick. The past year here in the laundry department had proved just how much I could 'blend' in. I worked with fourteen different women, who all treated me like one of them; gossiping about their boyfriends, and chatting about what they'd gotten up to the night before. I always listened with interest, picking up a few pointers that I knew I would be able to use to my advantage when I got up the courage to talk to Isabella.

When the women were talking about their sexual exploits, my mind would always wander back to Alice. She had come into my life in a most unusual way; as a friend of Rosalie's who Emmett had taken a shine to and a woman who he fully intended to make his own. The disgusting conversations he use to have with Jasper about what he was going to do to her naked form made me feel physically sick.

I had been sitting in the corner of the living room, quietly reading, when she had called around to pick up some books that Rosalie had left for her. Her singsong voice had alerted me to her presence in the room and, as Emmett strode into the kitchen to fetch her a drink, I lifted my head and took in her tiny frame. She had seen me watching her and whispered a nervous, "Hi," before asking me what I was reading. We had both looked at each other and something just clicked; I'd never felt anything like it before. By the time Emmett had come back into the room, we had organised to see each other that very night. I was pleased that I had saved her from Emmett's dirty fantasies and overjoyed that she had felt something so instantly for me. We agreed that due to Emmett's obsession with her, we would keep our meetings secret. Our whole relationship was spent in complete secrecy, hiding away from my step-brothers, hiding away from any prying eyes. I fell in love with her enthusiasm for life and she said she fell in love with my caring and sensitive nature. The first time we made love was a mind blowing experience for both of us, and after the first time together, we just couldn't get enough. I had to admit that the sneaking around and hiding, so as not to get caught, added to the excitement.

I suddenly laughed out loud when I thought about what Emmett and Jasper would have witnessed if they had burst into my room unexpectedly. I doubt they would have ever teased me again about where either mine, or a woman's, lips had been.

I shook my head and grabbed one of the blue bags that were full of things that needed to be ironed, tipping it out on the white scrubbed table to the side of me. It was full of white shirts, fifteen plain cotton shirts that needed starching and ironing. It was at times like this that I wondered whether I should have joined the army. Didn't they starch and iron shirts perfectly, ready for inspection on parade? Mind you, I doubted very much that they'd let a practically blind man like me join, I'd be more of a hindrance than a help.

The morning drifted by at an alarmingly slow rate, the women around me chattering excitedly about the forthcoming ball. They described what they were going to wear, who they had their eye on from the main office, and what they intended on doing to them. My ears pricked up when one of them mentioned Jasper, but I just as quickly started humming to the radio when they got a little bit too graphic for me.

"Who are you taking, Eddie?" asked Victoria, one of the women who was practically twice my age. "Fancy having me hanging off your arm all night? I promise I'll sort you out, thank you properly before I send you home." She giggled coarsely and loudly, and a few of the other women joined in. I naturally blushed at her words, a reaction I couldn't help, but it wasn't because I was embarrassed. I felt sure I could teach her a few lessons.

"Actually, I'm not taking anyone," I stated.

"Awww…sweetheart, has no-one asked you?" she teased, grinning at all the other women who looked at me with varying degrees of pity.

_Hey…fuck that! I didn't need their pity..._

"I like to keep my options open." I smiled warmly, casting a glance around all of them. I knew I wouldn't touch any of them; they were all too brash and loud for me. I liked a woman who could hold a conversation that didn't revolve around sex or the male anatomy, something I had never heard these women do. I liked women like Isabella Swan.

I busied myself with the clothing pile in front of me, knowing that the following blue bags would hold more of the same. I tutted as I prepared for the steam to build up in my iron and tapped my foot impatiently, knowing that the same steam I was waiting for to do my work would constantly and continually fog my glasses up.

I listened to the tunes on the radio, singing quietly to ones I recognised and humming cheerily to the ones I didn't know. I was so glad we had a radio down here; it kept the women quiet for long stretches of time and saved me from their sexual innuendos.

Lunchtime came relatively quickly. I swapped my apron for my coat and headed out to my favourite café, selected and paid for a sandwich and a glass of water, and slumped myself in the corner booth with my latest architecture book, "In Praise of Shadows," by Junichiro Tanizaki. I didn't notice anyone or anything whilst reading, the book caught my complete attention.

A large hand suddenly swiped the book from my grasp, and I knew, without even looking up to see whose face and body the hand belonged to, that it was Emmett. I immediately stood up and tried to grab the book back, failing as he shoved his shoulder towards my face. I dodged the solid mass and decided that it would be best to sit this out until he had finished his teasing that was inevitably coming.

"Ohhh… look Jasper, Specky Eddie is reading a book by some foreign idiot now… Let me see what he has to say…" He fumbled with the pages of my book and started reading out loud, a fact I was most impressed that he could do, I had never given him credit for being able to actually read. I presumed picture books were as far as he had got at school. "One of the basic human requirements is the need to dwell… blah, blah, blah…" He snorted loudly. "What shit is this, Eddie?"

I managed to snatch the book back off from him this time. "Shit that _you_ would never understand," I stated as I stood up straight, my full height still a good few inches shorter than his. I looked over to Jasper, who was sneering at our exchange. "Christ," I frowned as I pushed passed him, heading towards the door, "are you two surgically joined at the hip these days? I only ever see you together, as in together, together." I chuckled as I made my escape into the fresh outside air. I whistled as I walked back to work, only four and a half days left until I finished ironing… Yes!

The rest of my day continued as expected. There were the obligatory sexual comments during the afternoon, with one of the women, Sylvia, pushing me more than normal, suggesting interesting scenarios about what she would to do with me at the party if I took her. I wondered if she really wanted me to take her, as my date, or whether she was just trying to embarrass me in front of our work colleagues. Instead of focusing on the easy embarrassment I could have felt, I decided to give as good back, I only had the remainder of this week to turn the tables and let them know the real me.

"So, if I let you take me to the party, would you undress me with your eyes or your hands, Eddie?" Sylvia asked loudly, giggling at her words, so obviously said for the benefit of everyone working here, not just me.

"Definitely my hands, Sylvia, I'm a very tactile man." I smirked at my truthful statement and continued with my ironing, not giving her the satisfaction of looking up at her.

"Ohhh…Eddie…are you sure your hands would know what to do?" She approached me from behind, and I jumped when I felt her place her hands firmly on my shoulders. I tensed under her touch, this was new, I'd never been touched by any of the women who worked here before, and they had always kept a respectable distance, even if their words suggested otherwise. I grinned to myself, hiding my amusement from all of them, their watchful eyes taking in my reaction carefully.

I decided to play.

_Bring it on, Sylvia…_

I pushed my steamed up glasses back to the top of my nose and slowly turned to face her. I smiled and brought my hand to the side of her face, trailing my fingers slowly along the edge of her jaw. Her breath hitched, my action completely catching her off guard. I leant forward, lowering my mouth to her ear and whispered, just for her to hear, "My hands are very skilled when it comes to arousing a woman's body…and my fingers would cause you to come undone. Now…my mouth…" I paused and heard her gulp loudly, "my mouth, my tongue…Have you ever orgasmed just by the feel of a man's mouth on your pussy?" I smirked as I spoke my last word, knowing that the use of such a word springing from my mouth would more than shock her. Her eyes were hooded and the look of shock on her face made me want to laugh. I turned my back on her and continued with my ironing.

I listened to the shocked whispers behind me and chuckled. I knew that within a few minutes they would all know exactly what I had whispered to Sylvia. Maybe I would be able to get on with my work without any further interruptions today.

Several blue bags later, it was time to leave. Once again, I swapped my apron for my coat and checked that my book was still pushed into its inner pocket. I said my cheery goodbyes to the sea of faces staring at me and strode out of the door.

_Only four more days to go…_

I decided to head straight back to Carlisle's; I had several more jobs to do before I would get any kind of peace tonight. I knew that I would need to sort dinner out when I got there, that I would have to sort the washing, and I would need to iron Jasper's and Emmett's shirts so they'd be ready for tomorrow.

Sure enough, when I arrived home, Carlisle's large, oversized body was sitting in his matching chair, the newspaper folded in complete disarray on his knee. He'd commented on being hungry, and I took his statement to head straight to the kitchen and prepare the evening meal. I'd had the good sense to throw some chunk steak into the slow cooker this morning, along with vegetables and gravy, which meant that I only had to peel and boil enough potatoes for all of us. I sorted what I could and then climbed the many stairs to my attic room.

I shivered as I felt the coldness from my room. There was no heating in here, only one small window that had so many gaps around it that even the heavy curtains, that Rosalie had hung for me, moved in the breeze that blew through them. The bare floorboards didn't help with the coldness of the room, but the large rug thrown down on the floor assisted a little bit. Even though the room was in the attic, it was a decent size, and I had managed to fit a double bed in it. My bookcase was in the corner of the room and sagged with the weight of all the books on it. I smiled knowing that I'd read every single one of them.

I grabbed my loose, grey jogging bottoms and a black t-shirt to change into and headed downstairs for a quick shower. Once back in my room, I pulled a worn out hoody over the top of my clothes and hung my trousers carefully, ready for tomorrow. As I opened my wardrobe to put my trousers away, I eyed the charcoal suit I had bought specifically for the forthcoming ball. I ran my fingers down the quality weave of the sleeve before closing the door. At least there was no worry about either Jasper or Emmett finding it, as they never ventured up here.

I heard the raucous laughter of Jasper and Emmet arriving home and gave them several minutes to change out of their work clothes before heading down the top flight of stairs and into their rooms to pick up their dirty clothes that were thrown across the floor. I shoved them in the basket in the bathroom and then carried the wicker contraption down into the laundry room, sorting the clothes and setting the washer on its first monotonous cycle. I spent half an hour catching up on the ironing before serving dinner.

Whilst eating dinner, I ignored the snide comments and talk about the up and coming ball. They were so excited about such an extravagant event, it was going to be the most magnificent party ever, and Isabella Swan was certainly pushing the boat out for her 30th birthday. I thought about her again; I had never met her, strange really that I had worked for the company for nearly a year and never met the woman. Then again, maybe it wasn't strange – I mean, why would she venture down to the laundry room? She was known to be ruthless in business but very fair, she was a stunning looking woman, with dark brown hair and eyes to match and built on the petite side. I had to admit that I was more than a little bit intrigued by the possibility that I would to meet her. If I was honest, I hoped to do more than just meet her.

Both Jasper and Emmett had assumed that I wasn't going to the party. This presumption alone had them talking about it non-stop, just to try and wind me up. They knew I had no way of getting to and from Aldwark Manor, the venue for the ball, unless I paid a huge amount of money for a taxi; something I couldn't possibly afford. They had refused to let me share the limousine that Carlisle had arranged and provided for them. Not that I would want to travel with them, anyway. I could just imagine what the ride home would be like, two extra female bodies accompanying us, and I certainly didn't feel like witnessing a group sex session in the back of the limousine. I shuddered at the thought.

I kept quiet throughout our meal, letting them brag about the hoard of girls who were begging them to take them as their date to the party. Carlisle never once interrupted their lewd comments as they tried to decide which girls to take, weighing up the girls' various assets and giving those marks out of ten. I could only listen to their comments for so long and scrapped my chair back from the table as I took our plates to the kitchen.

Jasper obviously thought it was time for an even greater wind up and started suggesting who he thought I should take with me, suggesting the older women. Then he reminded me that I wasn't going.

"Such a pity," he drawled, "I'm sure Tanya would have been willing to 'break' you in." He burst out laughing, as did Emmett and Carlisle.

_Ohh…if only you knew… _

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Edward!" Carlisle shouted, insinuating that I was to answer to door.

"I'm busy!" I shouted back through clenched teeth, my hands wet from washing pots in the sink. It astounded me how lazy they could be. When the knock sounded again, I sighed heavily and started to dry my hands on a towel, but, surprisingly, Carlisle lifted his saggy arse from his chair and headed to the door.

I froze immediately when I heard the voice of our guest, or more specifically, my guest.

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed as I swung my body around the door of the kitchen.

"I'm here, baby brother!" she shouted excitedly as she launched herself across the room and threw her arms around me.

"Hi, sis," I replied, lifting her body off the floor as she wrapped her legs around my waist. Anyone watching would draw a very different conclusion as to what they saw, as opposed to two siblings greeting each other.

She kissed my forehead, knocking my glasses sideward and giggled as I placed her back on the floor. She grasped my shoulders firmly. "You've grown again," she stated. I grinned as I looked down into her sparkling eyes. She pushed her blond hair behind her ears before grasping my hand.

"Upstairs, your room, now. I want to know everything that's been happening." She shot Emmett and Jasper an icy stare and pulled my hand, leading me up the stairs. "And you lazy shits can do the washing up. Don't expect Edward to be doing any more of your dirty work this evening. I'm not letting him come down. I may even stay the night."

She tugged my arm again, and I willingly followed her upstairs to my room.

I shut my door tightly. "I didn't think you were back until tomorrow?" I stated, my shock at seeing her replaced by pure joy. It had been months since her last visit, months since I'd held and conversed with my own true blood family member, not the loathsome Cullens downstairs.

Rosalie smiled at me. "I got finished earlier than expected, caught an earlier flight, and you were the first person I wanted to see, Edward."

I screwed my nose up at her and laughed. "It's so good to see you; I don't really care why you're here." I squeezed her hand before letting it go.

"Soo…" she drawled as she sat on the end of my bed, "how are the three little pigs treating you?"

I sighed loudly. "Much the same, as always."

"Why don't you leave, move out?"

It was a simple question, one that I had asked myself on many occasions. "To be honest, Rosalie, it's not too bad. And I have a roof over my head, a room of my own, and a bed to sleep in. I know they take advantage, and I'm nothing but a skivvy to them, but I'd struggle to afford anywhere else. This whole past year has been about saving up and getting enough money to get me to Manchester."

She nodded. "I know. I just wish you'd stand up to them more."

"Rosalie, it suits me for them to think the way they do about me." I assured her. "And I'm out of here in a week." I smiled excitedly at the thought.

She nodded again and looked around my room. "Do you want me to drive you and your stuff over there? You do have somewhere to stay when you get there?" she asked, worried.

"Yes, please, and yes." I answered. "I had thought about getting the train, but it's my books. I'd never manage them all." I didn't divulge that Carlisle had already informed me that anything that didn't leave with me would be taken to the charity shop or burnt.

"And the rest of your stuff?" she added as she walked to my wardrobe and opened the door. She turned back to me, her face one of disbelief. "Is this all you own? These clothes? Nothing else?" She ran her fingers over my four white crisply ironed shirts, eyeing my two ties hanging neatly on a separate hanger.

"I have two pairs of jeans, a couple of t-shirts and hoodies," I added.

"Jesus, Edward. You need a make-over…hang on, what's this?" She pulled my charcoal suit out from the back of my wardrobe and looked expectedly at me.

I jumped up to where she was standing and quickly pushed the suit back into the wardrobe.

"_That_ is what I need to talk to you about. Rosalie, I need your help."

I shut the suit away and slumped back heavily onto my bed.

"Is it women problems? Have you got yourself a new girlfriend? I know you don't need any advice of the 'sex' kind, no…Alice said you more than knew what you were…doing…" she trailed her words off and covered her mouth with her hands.

I was mortified that Alice, of all people, had obviously discussed our sex life, and the intimacies that we had shared, with my sister.

"Shit. I didn't say that." Rosalie apologised and ran her hand nervously through her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Did she discuss, you know…everything with you?" I was embarrassed.

Rosalie nodded. "Quite the dark horse, aren't you, Edward? Who'd have thought it?" She grinned and then giggled nervously." Well, you are a Masen, and you are my brother, so maybe I shouldn't be surprised that you're fuck hot in bed, as well."

"Rosalie!" I exclaimed and put my hands over my ears and started humming to myself loudly. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my mouth though as I thought about what Alice had said about me though.

Unfortunately, my grin was quickly replaced by a scowl as I thought back to my imminent problem. I removed my hands and sat up on my bed. Rosalie bounced next to me.

"The boss of where I work is holding a really posh ball for their birthday at Aldward Manor. It's in two days. I want to make a good impression," I informed her.

Rosalie's eyes grew to the size of saucers, and she grinned. "Who do you want to impress?"

"No-one in particular," I offered, not wanting to divulge too many details to my sister.

"Liar!" she accused." I'm not going to help you if you don't tell me."

"That's blackmail!" I squeaked, shocked that she would stoop so low.

"Yep! I want to know more. I can tell there's someone you've got more than an interest in. Does she work in your department?"

I roared with laughter. If she had ever seen the women who worked in my department, she would never have said that.

"Edward Anthony Masen, tell me." Her voice spoke authoritatively and cut through my laughter.

I sighed, still unwilling to speak the person's name out loud. "It'll be pointless, anyway. She won't even look at me. I shouldn't have wasted my money on buying that suit. I'm not even sure I want to go."

"Name!" she shrieked.

"Isabella Swan," I shouted back out of reflex.

"Oh. My. God. Your boss?" She threw herself backwards on my bed. I stood up and walked to the side of my room, not wanting to see the ridicule in her face. We were both quiet with our thoughts.

It was a simple situation, really; Isabella Swan was the most beautiful woman in the world, and I was the geekiest man she could ever meet. What chance did I have in trying to get her to notice me?

I couldn't stand the silence any longer and turned around to see Rosalie still sprawled out on my bed. She was a beautiful sight, all blond flowing hair, a tall slender figure with an amazing pair of…

"Edward!" she shot me a look.

"Sorry," I mumbled and looked at the floor.

"God... what's wrong with you? You know, you seriously need a woman in your life if you're going to start eye fucking me!" she grinned as she spoke the words. I found no humour in them.

"I wasn't eye fucking you. I was just…" I waved my hands dramatically in the air and pushed my glasses up my nose. What did I say? What had I been doing?

She cocked her head sideways and ran her hand through her hair. Her eyed widened, waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I was just appreciating what you've got."

She burst out laughing and shook her head. "Like I said. You need a woman, baby bro."

I managed to laugh and positioned myself next to her on my bed. She ruffled my hair, and I quickly started to shift away from her before she messed me up in one of our customary play fights. But she had other ideas and grabbed me tighter, really messing my hair. I tried to get away from her grasp, but I was amazed by how strong she was, and, as I backed away from her, we fell to the floor with a loud crash. We both stilled for a few seconds, and I took the pause in her actions to assess the best way for me to win. It was difficult as, at the moment, she was straddling my stomach, her firm thighs squeezing me. Any other time, I would have thought nothing of it, but tonight, for some hideous, unknown reason, I felt my groin stir and groaned silently at the knowledge that my sister was causing me to get a hard on.

_No…no…no!_

I turned swiftly to unseat her, desperate to get her away from my body so that she didn't feel, or notice, what was happening.

Her hands flew to either side of my face as I dislodged her and she unintentionally knocked my glasses which flew to the floor.

"Hey!" she giggled and suddenly stopped what she was doing. "Bloody hell, Edward!" she stood up and looked at me.

_Shit…she knows…_

I felt mortified. "What?" I asked ignoring my fears as I tried to locate my stupid glasses in the area I knew they had fallen.

"My God, have you actually seen what you look like these days?" she questioned.

"Yes…every morning and evening, when I use the bathroom." I found my glasses and placed them back on my face before sitting up. I looked at Rosalie who was sitting back on the bed, staring, open mouthed at me.

"You are fucking gorgeous, Edward."

"Hmmm…teasing me so openly could cause serious damage to our relationship, you know…" I replied, relief flooding over me that she hadn't noticed what had happened to my body in another area. Thankfully, said hardening had faded, and I breathed a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm not teasing. I mean, I always knew you were a good looking fellow under those glasses, but, just then, Edward. I'm serious, you need to lose them and get those contact lenses in that you've got tucked away"

I shrugged at her words. "I'm not interested in looking 'fucking gorgeous.' It's not me, Rosalie, it's not who I am."

She continued staring at me. I could practically see the cogs in her head working. "The ball!" she shrieked. "I am going to get you sorted for that ball and, believe me, you will be able to have any of the women there."

"I'm not interested…" I started but was rudely interrupted by Rosalie's calm, clear voice.

"Even Isabella Swan…"

My words stuck in my throat. I paused, thinking about what she was saying. "You really think she'd notice me?" Could Rosalie do it, could she make her notice me?

"Of course. Are you doubting my abilities to turn you into the sexiest looking man there?"

I sniggered awkwardly at her comment. I doubted even she could work that amount of magic on me.

She turned to look at me and sighed. "You, Edward, are one of the loveliest men I know. You have a heart of gold, a wicked sense of humour. You are caring, responsible and have a love for life and everyone in it, apart from the three Cullens. Although, occasionally, you take yourself too seriously, you are a joy to be around. Any woman who gets to see the real you will not be able to resist you…and from what I know, once you get them in between the sheets…"

"Stop!" I laughed, embarrassed by her statement. I shook my head and frowned at her. "And you think the only way for her to notice me is to ditch my glasses. It's that simple? Women go that much on looks?"

"I'm not saying that, Edward. All I know is that if you want to make an impression and grab her attention, you only have one night to do it, and you will have more success in grabbing her attention if you look gorgeous, which, from what I saw a few moment ago, you can definitely look."

"Hmmm…" I added. I wasn't sure about this.

"Edward, stop over thinking this. Do you think that everyone who doesn't wear glasses has perfect eye sight? No…they wear contact lenses, just like me."

"I never knew that you wore them." I was surprised, she had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

"Of course I wear them. You don't think I managed to escape Dad's crap eyesight genes do you? And I also wear the coloured lenses, green ones, the ones that enhanced what you've got." She paused and looked right at me. "Now, let me see what I've got to work with."

She slowly lifted my glasses away from my eyes, and I managed to see a huge grin spread across her face. "You, by the way, do not need colour enhancing lenses. Jesus, your eyes are greener than mine are with them in. You see, nobody notices the colour of your eyes when you wear glasses; but take them off, and kaboom! Everybody will notice those emerald beauties!"

I sighed again; this was so alien to me - the need to have to play to my features and enhance what I'd got, whatever that was. I wasn't particularly comfortable with it all.

Her hands ruffled my hair again, but this time with more force and purpose, pulling it so hard that it stood sharply on end.

"Are you are seriously expecting me to wear my hair as though I have never had a comb through it?"

Rosalie laughed loudly. "It's called styling, Edward. And I need to get you some gel. Not too much, though, she'll definitely want to run her fingers through this mane. She won't want to get them stuck in loads of goo."

"I must look a real mess."

"You need to trust me."

"That's fine for you to say, but even if you fetched me a mirror, I wouldn't be able to see what I looked like without my glasses."

"I know!" she shrieked. "My mobile." She reached for what I assumed was her bag and sat back in front of me. I flash hit me from where she was sitting and she handed me back my glasses.

"Look!" she insisted and held her phone out for me to see.

I stared at the screen, taking in the image of a person I didn't recognise. "That's me?" I croaked, unable to make the obvious connection that the face staring back at me from the phone was indeed me.

"Uh-huh. As I said, fucking gorgeous, Edward."

I was shocked. I had no idea that losing my glasses, and roughly 'styling' my hair, could make such a visual difference.

"Clothes!" Rosalie suddenly chirped. "You have the suit…shoes?"

I nodded, flattening my hair down to try and calm the mess she had created.

"Stop it!" she ordered, slapping my hands away. "You'd better not do that at the ball, just leave it."

I sighed in frustration. I knew I'd find it impossible to leave my hair alone, I wondered if I could sneak a comb with me in my pocket.

"I will style you and take you there, Edward, just to ensure that you turn up exactly as I intend you to. Now, which shirt are you wearing?"

My wardrobe door was flung open again and she stared and huffed in annoyance at the white shirts, the only colour I possessed.

"I can't afford a new shirt," I explained. "And isn't white the correct colour anyway, I don't think a bright pink one would suffice." I grinned when I recalled that a pink shirt was exactly what Emmett was wearing to the ball.

"I have no problem with white, just the style. You need cuff links to go with this suit." She pulled the plastic off the hanging jacket and trousers and nodded as she touched the fabric. "You will look stunning, you know. What tie are you wearing?"

I shrugged my shoulders and looked up at her. "I hadn't really thought about it."

"Black," She stated. "Plain black, and not a stupid dicky bow, a proper one, silk…and cufflinks."

"Rosalie…I don't have the money."

"Edward, please, let me do this. I've got some cuffinks in my bag, I always carry them. Let me just see." She picked her bag off the floor and started rummaging around in the pockets. "Male models never have them when I need to photograph them. I've got into the habit of carrying them around with me, and I'm sure I can stretch to buying you a shirt and a tie. I'll drop them off tomorrow."

She pulled a small black box from out of her bag. "Go on, open it." She insisted, pressing it into my palm.

I opened the box and stared in wonder at the tiny black and silver cufflinks. They were in the style of stiletto shoes.

"You will wear them," she ordered.

It was my turn to throw myself back on my bed and groan. It was no use arguing with my big sister, when she decided something, it would inevitably happen. I could almost see the image that she was creating in her head. I'd look so different that I doubted that even Jasper and Emmett would recognise me. For the first time in my life, I realised that my glasses were not only a barrier to hide behind, but they also made me invisible to other people. I didn't want to be invisible to Isabella Swan.

The bed dipped as she lay down next to me. She took my hand in hers. "You need to ask her to dance. Don't do it as soon as you arrive. Get yourself a drink, wander around the edge of the dance floor, hang back, and be polite to every single girl that approaches you, because they will. They'll all wonder who you are. I don't think you should tell them, keep mysterious. But do not, and I repeat, Edward, do not dance with any of them. You save yourself for her."

I groaned again at the instructions she was giving me. Did she really think I was that hopeless that I needed her guidance?

She twisted onto her front and propped herself up on her elbows, placing her chin in her hands. "I know you probably know all this, but I want you to get it right. I don't want to go to all this effort for you to go and blow it." She laughed quietly at her words.

"Thank you," I stated seriously and turned to look at her. "I truly do not know where I'd be without you."

She screwed her nose up and punched me lightly in my side. Then I remembered the one thing we had still not sorted…getting back home.

"I know you said you could take me there, and we'll have to leave after the ugly step- brothers have gone."

"And sneak past Carlisle," she added.

"Hmmm…but will you be able to pick me up, as well? I know it's a lot to ask, but I've no other way to get home." This could blow it all if she wasn't prepared or able to get me back here.

"Oh shit, Edward. I don't know if I can. I've got a flight to catch up north, and I need to be at the airport really early that morning. What time does it all finish?"

"I've no idea, but I can leave whenever you need me to. Please, Rosalie, I need you to do this one last thing. What time is the latest you can pick me up to get me home and get yourself where you need to be?"

She thought for a moment. "Are you okay with midnight? I can manage to do it as long as you're ready."

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be there."

"I will go without you if you're not. There is no way I can miss that flight. I've got a really important early morning shoot."

I grabbed her in a big hug, pulled her towards me, and held her tightly. "Rosalie, I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Get off, you big girl." She laughed as she welcomed my cuddle.

We talked endlessly for the next few hours, she sat crossed legged on my bed, whilst I laid back and listened to her tales and adventures in France. She then took her turn at listening to what my plans were when I got to Manchester. By midnight, we had managed to talk ourselves into exhaustion, and, as often happened when Rosalie visited, we both fell asleep, on my bed, side by side.

~oOoOo~

The night of the ball was upon me sooner than I thought possible. My every thought had been about Isabella Swan, playing out the scene where I would introduce myself, what I would talk to her about, how I would get her to open up to me and feel relaxed in my company. I didn't think any further. I didn't expect anything else to happen. I just wanted the opportunity to start to get to know her. _For now…_

I stepped out of the car and turned back to look at Rosalie. She had slid the window down and was leaning across the seat I had just vacated.

"Thank you, Rosalie." I grinned and pointedly pulled my hand through my hair, making it stand even further on end.

"Ha…good one!" She giggled. "Now, get in there. Please, enjoy yourself. I'll be here to pick you up, but I leave at midnight, Edward. Make sure you're here."

I nodded and shot her a cheeky wink before turning towards the imposing steps that lead up to the main doors of the manor. I heard the tyres on her car screeching as she sped off and chuckled to myself at her driving.

I drew a deep breath in, and, even though I walked confidently up the steps, inwardly I was a writhing mass of nerves. Luckily, I was comfortable in my clothes, the suit was a perfect fit, the shirt and tie no different really to my daily work wear. But the hair and the contact lenses were a different matter. Even though the contact lenses sat properly on my eyes, I was aware that they were there. And my hair, jeepers, I didn't think I'd ever get used to my hair like this. I kept trying to remember Rosalie's advice about pulling my hands through it to help it stay upright and messed, and I still wasn't convinced about the day old stubble that clung to my chin and jaw. Designer stubble, apparently, was incredibly sexy.

The men on the doors watched me as I approached the top of the steps, and I felt for the invitation in my suit pocket. I handed it to one of the men who gave the invitation a quick look, nodded and then opened the door for me.

I swallowed hard as I walked through the door. Aldwark Manor was an incredible example of architecture, and even though I knew a lot historically about the private building from my reading, I had never been allowed inside before. I walked slowly along the corridor, looking upwards and taking in the ornate decorative mouldings that flowed along the area between the walls and the ceiling. I let myself drift towards the direction of the chatter and music, trying not to over think how I wanted the rest of the evening to play out. Never in my life had I wanted to impress a woman as much as I did Isabella Swan. I hoped that the dryness in my mouth would disappear once I had something to drink. I needed to be able to talk to the woman without embarrassing myself.

The heavy wooden door, that I presumed led to the main hall, was suddenly swung open, and the noise from the main room blew out into the corridor I was standing in. Two women emerged through the door, and, when they saw me, they started giggling to each other and continued their noise as they headed past me. I looked behind at them once they had past and saw them still watching me before they giggled even more and trotted away.

_Is this the reaction I'm going to get all night?_

There was only one way to find out. I walked into the room where I was to spend my next three hours.

I looked around and became immediately aware of several heads turning my way, and many eyes watching me as I walked across the room. I ignored them as best I could and headed to where the drinks were being served.

"Excuse me, sir," the waiter behind the counter addressed me. "We are only serving champagne and mineral water."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise, and started to reach for my wallet. It was a good thing I had only intended on having a few drinks; it would cost me a fortune, one I really couldn't afford.

The waiter waved his hand in front of me. "No need to pay, sir; it's all taken care of by Miss Swan."

I raised my eyebrows even higher.

_Brilliant..._

"Champagne then, please."

"Certainly, sir." He turned on the spot and quickly opened a fresh bottle, pouring me a glass of the bubbling liquid. He winked at me as he handed me the glass. "If you need any company later, I finish at one o'clock." I realised he was flirting with me.

_Oh God…this is not happening…_

I quickly nodded my thanks and immediately turned to see what was unfolding in the room. I moved as swiftly as I could away from the bar area, not daring to look back at my new admirer.

It didn't take me long to locate Jasper and Emmett. Jasper had three women around him, and much as it pained me to notice, one of them was obviously the woman that he and Emmett had been talking about the other night at dinner. It was impossible not to notice Emmett a short distance away. His large size and his luminous pink shirt were hard to miss. He was doing some sort of crazy dance at the side of the room, it looked like break dancing, hell, I didn't know, but it certainly wasn't a foxtrot, which would have been more in tune with what the orchestra were playing.

_Shit_, I suddenly realised there was an orchestra tucked away in the corner of the room. I smiled as I closed my eyes and let myself drift with the music they were playing. It was a while since I'd listened to any live music, it helped calm my nerves as I stood and listened to the soothing melody caressing my ears.

"Who are you?" a loud voice interrupted my peace, and opened my eyes and turned towards the person who had spoken. I smiled politely at the petite blonde, remembering what Rosalie had said about keeping myself a mystery.

"I'm an employee at _Swan's Domestic Services_." I replied as cheekily as I dared. I also remembered to run my hand through my hair to give it a lift.

Her eyes followed my hand. "I've never seen you before." She smiled in reply and moved a step closer.

"I try to keep to myself," I answered honestly. I noticed that she didn't have a drink. "Would you like me to get you a drink?" I offered politely, but dreaded the prospect of heading back to the counter to face my admirer again.

"I'll just share yours, if that's okay?" She reached for my glass and wrapped her fingers around mine. Her other hand came up against my chest.

I froze in shock at her blatant flirting. Her face was too near mine for me to feel comfortable with. This was too much. I had never, in my whole life, had a woman come on to me so blatantly.

"Excuse me," I muttered before managing to remove my hand from my glass and step away from her.

I had no idea who she was. I dared to look back at her, and she was still smiling at me, her eyes shamelessly running the full length of my body. I saw her lick her lips and swore internally at the reaction my 'new' image was creating. This was not what I wanted. I had only agreed to dress, and look, like this to hopefully catch the eye of a certain person. My eyes scanned the room, and I tried to locate the whereabouts of my boss. She had to be here, the whole party was in order to celebrate her birthday, and I cursed the fact that the prescription strength of my contact lenses wasn't quite as strong as my glasses.

I needed a fresh glass of champagne, and I was just about to face heading to the counter when I saw a different waiter with a tray of glasses full of champagne. I caught his eye and he travelled the short distance to me for me to take a glass.

I looked over to where Jasper and Emmett were, and my eyes locked with the woman that Jasper was with. She smirked at me and then started moving in my direction.

_Shit, no…not you…you're with Jasper…_

I couldn't help but notice the way she provocatively swayed her hips as she approached me, her red, short, clingy dress completely inappropriate for such an event as this. Her tongue licked at her top lip, and I gulped inwardly as I saw Jasper follow the path she was taking with his own eyes, and I noticed the surprised glare he shot in my direction. He obviously hadn't a clue who I was, but he didn't seem concerned enough to come and speak to me. I found the way he seemed afraid to come over to me quite liberating. If nothing else, this evening was proving a tremendous insight into how both the female and male minds worked when confronted with someone who looked how I did this evening.

"Want to dance, beautiful?" she purred as her hand wrapped around my waist.

"I may dance later, but not now, thank you." I wanted to keep this exchange short and sweet. She was, after all, Jasper's date for the evening. I had no right to interfere with a woman who was with someone else, even if that person was Jasper.

"That's a pity. I think you have every woman in the building wanting to dance with you this evening."

I smiled at her response. I only wanted one woman to dance with me.

"Maybe I could just stand closer and we could pretend to dance now?" she stated, and with no prior warning she wrapped both her arms around my waist and pulled herself against me.

_What the…_

She purposely rubbed herself against my groin.

_Oh Lord, this was not happening…_

"There are plenty of rooms here, we could find one and dance in private."

My eyes widened at her forwardness. Was this what it was always like for men who looked good? Were they always surrounded by women who would throw themselves at them, push their bodies so easily at them, and promise them so much more? I shook my head to dispel the images that fluttered through my mind.

"Excuse me," I found myself saying once again, as I unwound her hands from around my waist. I looked around and saw some double doors across the room. I headed for them at haste, assuming they led outside. I was so focused on getting to the doors and getting some fresh air and privacy that I wasn't paying attention to my immediate surroundings.

I rushed forwards and couldn't slow my speed as a woman stepped sideways, right in front of me. I crashed into her back, sending her full champagne glass flying out of her hand. I stopped my legs moving and turned towards the woman whose back I had rammed into a few seconds before. She was looking down and wiping at the champagne spilt down her dress and her cleavage. I would have offered to help, but I didn't think that would be appropriate.

"I'm so, so sorry," I spluttered, not really knowing where to put my hands, or even what to do, apart from apologise.

She gradually lifted her head to look at me, to look at the idiot who had caused her to have sticky champagne thrown down her body, and I gasped with the realisation of who was standing right in front of me.

"Isabella Swan," the words tumbled from my lips. I was mortified. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dark hair hung loose, the curls falling softly onto her bare shoulders. She was dressed as I would expect for a ball; her body was wrapped in an elegant dark blue evening dress, a colour, I noticed, that suited her perfectly. The bottom half of the dress draped casually to the floor and the top half covered her breasts but left enough skin on show to certainly entice me. I drew in a hard ragged breath.

I noticed her frown disappear and her lips break into a smile as she caught my expression. At least, that was what I presumed she was smiling at.

"Please, don't worry. It was an accident." Her voice was even more beautiful than I thought possible, and her smile had me mesmerised.

"I was in such a hurry, I'm sorry, Isabella. Will you please allow me to get you another drink?" the words babbled from my lips at great speed.

"That would be nice. And, please, call me Bella," she stated calmly, watching my eyes carefully.

I felt my confidence suddenly soar due to the way she was looking at me. She wasn't Bella, she was Isabella, and that was what I would call her. "I prefer Isabella; it's a beautiful name for an equally beautiful woman," I stated.

I noticed her breath hitch before I turned and walked slowly away from her towards the counter to request a fresh glass of champagne. I didn't care that the waiter would probably flirt with me again; I just hoped that I hadn't pushed my luck too much with my words to Isabella.

I was acutely aware of several pairs of eyes staring at me as I returned to where I had left her, but I ignored all of them. My attention was now fixed on Isabella, the woman who suddenly had three men around her, laughing loudly, and, from what I could see and hear, hanging off her every word. I drifted nearer but kept a fixed distance away before I caught her eye and raised the glass of champagne at her. Once I knew she had seen me, I walked towards the doors I had originally been heading for when I crashed into her.

I lifted the iron latch and heard it creak above the sound of the party guests as I pushed it open. The cool evening air hit my hot face, and I smiled as the breeze fanned my warm body. The freedom the outside offered me was immense, and I immediately relaxed. It was a relief to be away from the hot sweaty bodies dancing completely randomly to the orchestra inside, and to be away from all the eyes staring at me. I chuckled as I also realised that I was glad to be away from all the women, and men, and their unwelcome advances. I looked at the sight in front of me and noticed that the door I had just stepped through lead onto a terrace. Just across from where I was standing, there were a few steps leading down into what looked like an orchard. In the faded light, my eyes could just make out a lake situated beyond the orchard, the water glistening in the light from the moon. I smiled and wandered over to sit on the steps, sipping at my champagne before placing it on the wall next to me. I kept a tight hold of Isabella's glass.

I recognised the musical orchestral tones of, "Autumn Leaves," drift through the door that was slightly ajar, and I hummed to the familiar tune that I had danced the foxtrot to on many previous occasions. I doubted that anyone back in the room would be dancing as the music dictated.

I lost myself in the view of the sky, there were no clouds this evening and the stars shone brightly, twinkling in the far distance. My dreaming was interrupted by a calm, amused female voice, "You hiding out here, or waiting for me?" I turned sharply and found myself looking up at the vision that was Isabella Swan.

I smiled and held her glass of champagne up for her to take. "I have to say that I'm waiting for you," I spoke honestly. I'd waited so long to be in this situation; I was so excited…she would never understand. "Want to sit down with me?" I tipped my head towards the empty space on the step next to me. She walked slowly towards where I was sitting, her navy evening dress flowing as she approached. I tried not to stare at her and held up my free hand to assist her as she placed herself next to me. The moment our hands touched, I felt it, the flood of warmth that threatened to burst out of every vein in my body. My heart felt like it had exploded out of my chest, and another part of my body stirred with memories of what our further actions could lead to. I'd only touched her hand, and I was already completely and entirely lost.

I offered her the glass of champagne and she took it from my nervous hand with one that seemed to be shaking slightly. I smiled inwardly, wondering why on earth such a beautiful, confident woman would feel nervous next to me. Was my appearance that much of a shock to her? Or had her body experienced the same reaction that mine had?

My smile broke free from my mouth, and I sighed in awe of her. For the first time in my life, I didn't want to spend my evening talking to a female, although, I would do that if it was what she wanted. I wanted to spend the time kissing her, whispering into her ear all the things I wanted to do to her body.

My list was endless.

She smiled back at me, her eyes sparkling as she locked those same dark, brown eyes with mine. "I heard you humming to yourself," she stated. "Anything I know?"

I chuckled quietly. "_Autumn Leaves_, it's the music the orchestra are playing; it's one of my favourites."

"You're kidding me?"

"It's the most beautiful piece of music for dancing the foxtrot to. It brings back many happy memories for me."

"You dance?" she questioned, her face showing surprise.

I nodded. "I love dancing, but not to anything modern. The new styles, disco, break dancing…they don't do anything for me, but a foxtrot, a waltz, the American smooth…amazing," my voice trailed off as her eyes danced repeatedly with each word I spoke.

"I haven't seen you dancing this evening. I'm sure there are plenty of women who would let you whisk them around the dance floor. Show everyone how it's done."

I laughed at her assumption, if only she knew how difficult it had been for me trying to avoid doing just that, and how hard I had found it trying to politely decline all advances made towards me. I settled on letting her know my intentions where she was concerned. "There is only one person I intend to dance with this evening, and she's currently sitting right next to me," I whispered quietly, giving myself the opportunity to turn to face her completely.

"You want to dance with me?" She seemed shocked. Did she not have any idea how attractive she was, how I wanted to twirl her around the dance floor all evening, how I wanted to place my hands on her delicious curves and hold her tightly, how I wanted to press my body against hers?

"You sound surprised. May I ask why?"

She sighed and tilted her face to look directly at me. A frown creased her forehead. "I've never seen you at work. I'm trying to place you. You do work in the company, don't you? You're not a gate crasher?" I chose to ignore her avoidance of my question and returned her memorising stare.

"I'm not a gate crasher. I do work for you."

She raised her hand and her fingers grazed the side of my face, touching at the day old stubble that covered my jaw. "I'm sure I'd know if you worked for me…I doubt I'd forget seeing you."

I smiled at her comment. Maybe if she ventured into the basement of her company, she'd see me, but, then again, she'd see the normal me, not the way I looked this evening. I doubted that she'd recognise me, no-one else had.

"I'd like to ask you to dance…" I smiled, hearing the start of a Strauss composition coming from the orchestra. "Would you please do me the honour of accompanying me onto the dance floor? It's another of my favourites, the Village Swallows waltz, it is a beautiful piece."

"I may show you up." She seemed hesitant, but I knew that I had to get her to dance with me. A waltz was the easiest ballroom dance for a female, it was strongly led by the male dancer, and I knew how to waltz perfectly.

"It's a waltz, Isabella, not rocket science. Please?" I placed my glass down and stood up, holding my hand out to her. She held her hand towards me and I clasped it, locking her arm through mine before leading her back to the door into the main room.

"Are you ready?" I asked, concerned as to whether she could dance at all. As easy as the waltz would be with me leading, I hoped that she had some natural rhythm, it would make things so much easier.

It felt like every person in the room was watching us as we entered the room. I walked confidently, with Isabella in my arm, to the middle of the dance floor and turned to face her. The couples that had been dancing swiftly left the floor; they seemed to sense that something was going to happen.

Isabella's mouth was set in a curious smile, and I raised my eyebrows at her silent expression.

"I can dance, you know?" She giggled and moved her hands to exactly where they needed to be. She placed her left hand on my shoulder and her right hand in mine. I hid my surprise; this was something I hadn't known about her.

"You should have told me. We could have really impressed them with a sexy Argentine tango." I chuckled knowing that it was the dance that was the closest you could find to actually having sex on the dance floor. It had been a firm favourite of mine, and one I would certainly like to dance with Isabella.

I grinned before positioning my hands correctly for the waltz, my right one on the small of her back and the other raised out to the side with hers held firmly in it.

"Let's show them how it's done," I stated. She nodded in response.

I had no embarrassment over the fact that this closed dance position would enable her to feel everything that was happening to my lower body, and I purposely pulled her tighter as we started to move. I immediately relaxed into the familiar tune that the orchestra was playing and stepped out across the room, the rise and fall of the steps of the dance coming so naturally to me, all the hours of lessons proving their worth as we moved effortlessly as one. The movement of the steps rubbed our bodies together at the place that we were invisible connected, and my hand on her back wasn't only for show, but kept her firmly in position and tightly pressed against me.

Everyone in the room was watching us as we glided around the dance floor, but I didn't care, the only eyes I wanted on me were Isabella's, and as I looked down at her and saw the smile on her face, I knew she was enjoying this moment as much as me. "Look at me…" I whispered. "Look at me."

She lifted her face and smiled even more as her eyes met mine. "Will you dance with me all night?" she asked nervously. It was such a sweet question to ask and one that I could easily answer.

"I'll dance with you forever if it means I can hold you like this," I whispered and pulled her even tighter against me. She gasped before leaning into me and resting her head on my shoulder. She was a brilliant dance partner, following my lead effortlessly as we danced continuously, one dance after another. We never spoke, just danced, ignoring all requests from other people to dance with them. We only wanted each other, and we relaxed even further into each other's bodies as the evening progressed.

Eventually, we slowed, exhausted by our constant dancing, and I leant down towards her ear. "Shall we get some fresh air? It's hot in here," I breathed huskily. Not only did I need to cool down, but I wanted some privacy, I wanted to be away from all the staring eyes. Isabella squeezed my hand, and without waiting for her verbal response, I removed my dancing hold but kept a tight grasp of our joined hands and escorted her back outside. I pulled her, willingly, down the steps from the terrace and into the orchard. We were hidden from the main building down here, but I ventured further, heading towards the edge of the lake. I walked carefully, watching my foot steps in the darkness that surrounded us.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her voice excited and breathless.

"I just want to be alone with you, no prying eyes." I smiled as I eventually stopped and turned to face her. Our single hands were still joined, and I placed my other on the small of her back, exactly where it had been when we were dancing a few minutes ago. The moon was high in the sky now and offered us a beautiful glowing light.

This was what I had waited for all evening, just the two of us, alone, enticed by each other, wanting more, needing to feel more. Isabella watched me, her frown appearing again, as she slowly studied my face. We breathed in time with each other, slowly but raggedly, both our emotions crashing through us as we stood silently, observing each other. Her hand reached to my face, and her fingers trailed tantalisingly slowly towards my lips.

I had to kiss her. I leaned further towards her, pressing my lips slowly to hers. She pushed her mouth onto mine, and there was no hesitation in her response as her fingers started to trail down my neck. I pulled back slightly to look at her, to assess that what I was doing was okay, but, as she looked at me with a delightful smile playing on her lips, I knew that she was more than happy with me kissing her. I grinned before replacing my lips back on hers, and the softness of our lips met for the second time.

I stopped thinking and just followed my instincts, heightened as they were at having my fantasy here with me, her lips on mine. Her hand trailed further down my neck, slipped a few of my shirt buttons open and moved onto my chest, caressing my skin. My hand ventured up her bare shoulder and under her hair, twisting around to the back of her neck, where I pulled her closer, letting my thumb rub against the side of her face. Our lips met time and time again, and as she opened to my inquisitive tongue, we deepened the kiss. Gasps escaped Isabella as a moan escaped from me; I had never tasted anything so sweet or so intoxicating as her. I wanted more, needed more, and I shifted my position slightly, enabling myself to rub against her as my hand lowered on her back and shifted down to the roundness of her bottom. I pulled her against me, wantonly pushing my hips against hers as she ground into me. I groaned loudly, feeling my arousal building and Isabella pulled tightly on my hair before lifting one of her legs to lock around my thigh.

"Isabella…" I moaned. I was so near pushing her up against one of the apple trees, or pulling her down onto the grassy bank next to the lake and taking her here and now. But I couldn't…I wouldn't.

I had to stop this before things went too far. This wasn't how I wanted our first time to happen, beautiful as it would be; I wanted more…she deserved more.

I backed away slowly. However much my body wanted her, my mind would not let that happen this evening. I wanted her to see the true me and not this person that she was letting herself get lost in. Only then would I give in to my most delicious urges and needs, only then would I send her into complete and utter ecstasy.

She frowned at me as I pulled away from our embrace.

"Why have you stopped? I don't want you to…" she breathed.

I raised my eyebrows. Those were the exact words I'd dreamt about hearing for many months. "Believe me, I don't want to." I practically growled. "But not here, not tonight."

She looked disappointed, her face tilted down.

"Hey, I promise, I'll do anything and everything…just not like this." I gently lifted her chin with my fingers so that she had to look at me.

"I've never felt like this about anyone," she breathed, placing her hand on my face again. I covered it with my own.

"Nothing would be easier right now than laying you down, slowly undressing you and making love to you. Right here, outside, in this beautiful moonlight." I nuzzled her face with my cheek. "But let's just stay here for a while."

"Okay." She sighed and I wrapped my arm around her waist as we strolled slowly along the edge of the lake. "It's beautiful here, isn't it?"

I smiled at her comment, wanting to tell her that the scenery was nowhere near as beautiful as she was. "It certainly is," I offered, agreeing with her observation. The atmosphere was that of a warm late summer evening and the moonlight shining off the lake created such a romantic setting for our stroll. The sound of distance chimes of a church bell only heightened the stillness and quietness of the evening, and I moved my arm around Isabella's shoulder, hugging her gently towards me. I had hopes that maybe things would continue between us after tonight.

I turned and held her face in my hands, delicately stroking her jaw, wanting to kiss her again.

_Shit…_

I suddenly realised that the bells I had heard a few moment ago signified the time. I moved my hand away from Isabella and checked my watch.

_Shit, shit, shit…_

"It's twelve o'clock," I stated, panicked that Rosalie wouldn't wait for me. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I have to go." My hands were back on either side of her face as I peppered her lips with several short kisses.

"Stay, please?" she begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't." I moved my hands down her bare shoulders and along her arms, finally taking her hands in mine. "Thank you for a wonderful evening. I had an amazing time."

I tried to pull away, but she held my fingers firmly, one hand sneaking up my arm. I tugged sharply, hating my actions, but knowing I had to go. I turned away from the hurt look on her face and walked as fast as I could through the orchard, breaking into a run as I charged around the outside of the building to the gravelled drive.

And there was Rosalie, revving the car's engine in obvious frustration at my late arrival. I sunk into the seat next to her and sulked all the way home.

~oOoOo~

I was disappointed that my one evening with Isabella had ended so quickly. Her presence had filled me so totally, her laughter made me smile, and her frowning expression was etched in my mind, making me laugh. The warmth and feel of her body, her hands on my equally warm body, had nearly caused me to forget my morals, my true character and just take her there and then. I couldn't decide whether I was glad that midnight had arrived, as it did so unexpectedly, and I had had to leave so suddenly, or whether I should curse the fact that I ran off as I did.

It was only when I had got back to my room that I realised I had lost one of the unique cufflinks from my shirt. I hoped Rosalie wouldn't be too mad at me for losing it.

And so here I was, two days later, at work, dressed in my shirt from the night of the ball. It felt strange to be dressed in such a formal shirt at work, but I still hadn't washed it, and I could smell Isabella's perfume all over it. The smell comforted me.

The reason for this attire was due to a memo that had been sent around all the departments yesterday, instructing every man who had attended the ball to wear the same shirt to work today. Mine was annoying me as my right cuff flapped around whilst I ironed, just another hindrance to add to the constant wiping of my steamed up glasses.

The women in my department had done nothing but gossip about the gorgeous mystery man at the ball who had, quite literally, swept our boss off her feet. One of the women knew Isabella's secretary, and they had gossiped about the fact that she was desperate to find this man, she'd even spent all yesterday checking everyone's personnel files, looking at the attached photographs. Apparently, she had settled on the shirt idea when the photos hadn't flushed out her 'Prince Charming.'

Part of me wanted to march up to her office and let her see that it was me she was looking for, but part of me, the proud, stupid, stubborn part of me, told me to not do anything. If it was meant to be, she would find me. I hated my inner monologue when I felt torn like this. It unsettled me and made me snappy and miserable to be around, something that both Jasper and Emmett had picked up on. They had no idea who the mystery man was and had decided between them that he was a gate crasher. They knew everyone who worked at the company and there was no way that the man at the party worked in the same company as them.

By lunch time, I'd given up hope of Isabella venturing down to the steamy ironing room; she probably thought that only women worked down here, anyway. I headed towards my normal café without my usual spring in my step, I had nothing to be cheerful about; today was a bad day.

I ordered my usual sandwich and a glass of water, and sat, as usual, in the corner booth. I didn't read today. I wasn't in the mood for it. I couldn't find any peace in my head to concentrate on reading when all I could visualise was her; the way she had pushed herself against me, the way her hands had caressed me, the way we had kissed, and the feelings it brought screaming back to the surface of my very existence. I still surprised myself when I thought about how I had stopped myself…it would have been so easy.

I stared around the café, seeing couples everywhere. I'd never noticed them before, it had never bothered me, but today, for some uncontrollable reason, it annoyed me. I finished my lunch, sighed loudly before putting my coat back on, and headed for the door. I kept my gaze down, not wanting to see the couples in the other booths.

I was aware of someone heading into the café, and I held the door open for them. I staggered back in surprise as a familiar scent of perfume wafted over me.

Isabella.

I looked up and saw her frowning face once again, and she looked at me briefly, catching my smile, before looking madly around the café, her eyes darting everywhere. She obviously didn't recognise me. I wanted to tell her that it was me, instruct her to look at me properly, but I couldn't. I sighed and started my slow walk back to the office, the 'ifs' and 'buts' raging through my mind. It was obvious that she had been running to get to the café, her cheeks had been flushed, her breathing hard. I wondered why.

"Edward!" I heard my name being called. "Edward!" Louder this time.

I stopped and turned to see who was calling my name. I saw Isabella standing in the street watching me, her seemingly permanent frown still on her forehead. She quickly walked up to me as I backed into a shop doorway, moving out of everyone's way.

"It's YOU!" she exclaimed and grabbed my left arm. She pushed my coat sleeve up and huffed in annoyance at seeing a fastened cuff.

"The cufflinks…" she muttered. Her eyes didn't meet mine as she immediately pulled at my other wrist, twisting my arm around sharply to see my unfastened, loose shirt cuff.

I didn't move throughout all this frisking. I didn't think I could have done, even if I had wanted to. My heart was beating so fast – soon she would realise that it had been me at the ball. I had no idea what her reaction would be.

She gasped when she saw my lose cuff, and then raised her face to look at me. "It really is you." Her words were spoken as a statement, not a question, and she slowly raised her hand away from my wrist to my face and removed my glasses. Another gasp escaped her lips before she pushed her fingers into my hair and ruffled it, re-creating the unnecessary mess that Rosalie had created the other night.

She stepped even closer towards me, her cheeks burning a bright red.

"Kiss me, Edward." She breathed, and stroked my jaw, bringing back the wonderful memories of our exchanges two nights ago. I smiled in complete joy at the fact that she had found me, that she'd taken the effort to seek me out and locate me.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked the women in the laundry room if any males worked there with them. They told me that someone named Edward did, and that he always spent his lunch breaks in there." She pointed back to the café we had both just left. "I came to find you."

I smiled so hard.

"I asked you to kiss me." She grinned. "What are you waiting for?" Her eyes burnt into mine.

I had to answer her; I had to let her know. "The only thing I've ever waited for is you, Isabella…for this moment with you."

Our lips nudged gently before they locked together in a kiss that I lost myself in. The kisses from the other night paled into insignificance, as I kissed her with initial tenderness, before lust, desire, and most of all, need, forced my lips harder onto hers. I felt the same sparks that I had felt two nights ago, but this time it was different. She had seen who I was, what I was, and none of it mattered, not anymore. This was the woman I'd now chosen and, unbelievably, she obviously felt the same. Her body pushed against mine and I pushed back letting her rub against my obvious reaction to kissing her this way.

She smiled against my lips and I grinned back. "I have to get to work," I sighed, "I have a terrible boss who'll do all sorts of wicked things to me if I'm late back."

"Oh, don't worry, Edward," she breathed. "Your boss is going to do all sorts of wicked things to you, whether you're back in time or not."

I grinned even more as she kissed me again, this time, physically pushing me back into the wall. I laughed at her obvious enthusiasm for wanting me.

If only all my life's events could have such a happy outcome or as exciting a beginning as it felt this was going to be. Isabella Swan and Edward Masen.

Maybe this was my happy ever after.

There was only one way to find out.


End file.
